EFW Smackdown June 3rd 2011
SD Intro* The Zodiacs come out* RPS - Ohohohoho, you can boo all you want, sure. Boo the greatest stable in EFW history, we don’t just call ourselves that, we earned the right to be. Ok we don’t brag, we EARNED IT. I said I was gonna take the belt from Kyle a few months back, and I did, I earned respect but I never got it. I have been champ for over 100 days as I said last week, I have made tremendous title defences in some of the greatest matches in EFW history, ok I EARNED everything I am today, I lead the greatest stable of all time, not just including regular, same old bragging and boring heels, I have the Tag Champs, not any ordinary tag champs, one of them is ALSO the United States Champion, and one is ALSO a 2 time and current European Champion, and lastly, this is EFW’s newest superstar, he has not had much TIME to prove himself, but god damnit have you seen this kid in the ring ? He is like an animal, a cat, a lion, a cheetah, his high flying skills are out of this world, I see him as a future champion here for sure. So yeah, carry on spitting hate at us, carry on. Adam - RPS I think what you forgot to point out it that the same night our current World Heavyweight Champion RPS successful and single handily beat down Ivan The so called “destroyer”, now ait, he DESTROYER the destroyer and embarrassed him at his very first survivor series, and also, the successful team and 2 time tag team champions, Nexus and Adam were also the Sole Survivors of our match and won for our team, we were also captains, captains of a team, how often do you see a tag team as captains ? Never, that’s how good we are, also, HA I just so happen to be the CURRENT United States Champion so I think, I think I have the right to get a little cocky over it, I have the right to do what I want when I am 1 of 2 multi champions in EFW, yet my twitter is still filled with hate messages ? What do I do wrong ? I’m so successful, I’M A MULTICHAMPION, what do I have to do to get respect ? Well, to be honest, I DON’T WANT YOUR RESPECT Nexus - I know right Adam, you people are just jealous, jealous that your current World Heavyweight Champion, your tag team champions, your 2 time European Champion and your United States Champion are all people you can’t stand, what you can’t stand is our attitude, which we are not about to change for you at all, our fighting style, well, look where our fighting style has got us today ? And how we jump people like what we did to your little hero last week, Alton C, I would also like to point out that me and Adam, not only 2 time tag team champions, and CURRENT, tag team champions, we are also, as you would call it, champions of the world, you see Adam is the United States Champion, well, I’m the European Champion, we practically conquer the 2 major continents, how could you hate is for that ? Think about it logically, I’m the EUROPEAN CHAMPION, Champion of Europe, Adam is the UNITED STATES CHAMPION, Champion of the United States, but sure, boo us, continue to boo us for that, that’s just not enough for you is it ? Head Hunter - My name is the Head Hunter. I have not done much in my short time in EFW, I have not had the chance, people such as the Rated Peep Superstar, current WHC, EFW legend and future EFW Hall of Famer, the CURRENT tag team champions and CURRENT US champions and CURRENT EU Champions, Nexus and Adam think I am worthy enough to be part of a stable as successful as this ? Well, I gotta be doing something write, I will continue to do what I do *Alton C comes out* Alton - You know, I found it pretty funny how you guys just jumped me last week after my match with Riyan, if you think you can just beat me like a jobber as you have said multiple times Nexus, why do you have to attack me from behind with your little buddies ? Adam, why do you follow nexus’ every move ? He jumps me, YOU jump me, he becomes a champion of a continent, YOU become a champion of a continent Adam - Alton that is just the about the biggest and more stupidest horse shit I have ever heard in my entire life, Nexus was successful enough to become a champion, SO WAS I ? Alton - Coincidentally a continant champion ? Adam - ALTON YOU MAKE NO SENSE, HA, Continent Champion ? Bro you wanna continent champion ? Ask the INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION TUO Nexus - Yeah Alton, your comebacks are lame, you don’t know shit about EFW, or championships, you don’t deserve to be a wrestler Alton C - I clearly do… why am I standing here in an EFW arena doing a promo ? Head Hunter - A Crappy promo too, with lame accusations crying like a baby, we layed you out last week, want it to happen again ? Come down the ring and say this all to our faces !!! *Alton runs down the ramp and attacks Hunter but is trampled by Nexus and Adam whilst RPS just watched taunting Alton for his finisher, then Cameron Moore, TUS and Raj come to Alton C’s aid and all 8 man brawl* Booker T - OK OK, GET DA HEYLL OFF EACHOTHER RIGHT NOW, I’M GOWING TO TURN THIS 8 MAN BRAWL, INTO AN 8 MAN TAG MATCH RIGHT NOW, TO KICK OF DA SHOW, NOW CAN YOU DIIIIG DAY, SUCKAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Match 1) The Zodiacs vs. Alton C, Raj Singh, CM Punk The Ultimate Savior and Cameron Moore *Jason T is backstage* Josh - Jason I wanna get your comments on what has transpired between you and Ivan ? Jason - Josh for god sake nothing, I beat his ass, now I’m moving on *Jason T is about to walk away but Ivan attacks him and performs a Code Breaker leaving Jason unconscious, this is a side from Ivan that we have never seen before* Match 2) WWE Champion CM Punk and Raj Singh vs. The Ghost Hunter and The Ultimate Opportunist *Ivan backstage storming towards the arena in a fit of rage* Josh - Ivan can I get a comment on what - Ivan (cutting him off) - OH WOULD YOU JUST FUCK THE HELL OFF, HE CALLED ME A FAILURE *slaps Josh and storms out to the ring* Match 3) Ivan “The Destroyer” vs. Riyan “The American Dragon” Match 4) Best In The World and Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. Alberto Del Rio and The Canadian Destroyer w/ The Big SGA *Chris Xtreme backstage* Josh - Chris can I please get a comment on your mystery opponent match scheduled next Chris - I dunno who they are, but they’ve got one hell of an opponent, I could smash a door down, I could rip someones head off, I could smash the roof off a house… I could even lay out an poxy little backstage interviewer Josh - Thank you Chris that will be all (runs away) 'Match 5) Chris Xtreme vs. Mystery Opponent… the new debuting, MATT CODE ' 　